


Sam Loves...

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of introspective pieces about the people Sam loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Loves...

1: Sam Loves Michael

Now, if you ask Mike, he’ll tell you nobody knows him ‘cause that’s the spy game. But me? I think I know him a bit better than the average spook. See, Mikey has always been the kind of guy who won’t let you get too close. Even when you’re in Kabul, face-down in a latrine and praying you won’t get strafed, he’ll keep a distance between you, trying to run a game and make sure he’s the one in control.

The fun part is taking him off his game. The easiest way to do that? Say something shocking. It’ll make him stare at you like he’s gone crazy but you’ll get the job done.

There’s a lot of reasons why I like Mikey. He’s smart, he’s good in a crises, and he always picks up the tab when you left your wallet at your last ladyfriend’s house. But I love him because no matter what I’ve done – or who I’ve done – he’s always there for me.

2: Sam Loves Fiona  
Fiona Glenanne. First time I heard that name, I was pinning her to the concrete, trying to find out where she and her brother had gotten the cash to pay off those Libyans for a crate of plastic explosives. Me and Fi have had a rocky relationship ever since – and trust me, I know from rocky relationships. The kind that start with someone throwing a rock at your head and end with you making sweet love in the back of a Sedan in downtown Atlanta traffic.

…Back to Fiona. She’s a tough, scrappy little chick – crazy as all hell, but still my sister in arms. See, she and I know Mikey better than anyone, and because of that we’ve got a weird, eerie, unspoken bond. It’s kind of spooky, actually.

You’ve gotta respect a chick who can haul a gun twice her size around like that. Yeah, Fi’s no slouch in any department. I guess you could say I love her like a sister.

The kind of sister who gives you a pink belly and a noogie on a bad day.

 

3: Sam Loves Madeline  
Me and Maddie, we understood each other right away. I don’t know if it was the booze or the sense of humor, but we started getting along like gangbusters right from the first.

In the beginning, I was supposed to take care of her for Mikey – keep her out of trouble, make sure she was safe in whatever place he wanted to stash her. But she started fighting me back, saying she wanted to help. Didn’t take me too long to figure out she sucked at being a damsel in distress but was one hell of a partner.

Blowing up her house together was just the icing on the friendship cake.

Maddie’s been through a lot, like me. We’ve seen some things go down that no person ought to have to go through. I think that’s why I respect her so much.

And why I love her like a second mom.

4: Sam Loves Jesse

I wouldn’t say I even liked Jesse Porter the first time I saw him. He disrupted the flow, made life harder than it needed to be for me and my team. So of course I was gonna try to make him respect the big dog.

He’s got that trust now. Almost.

I see a lot of Mike in Jesse, when Mike was a wet-behind-the-ears rookie. He’s a hot-headed rebel type, the kind of kid who needs it all his way most of the time, and he needs it now. I don’t have much patience for that kind of behavior in a toddler, let alone a grown man. But you’ve got to respect a guy who survives a desk job and transitions out to field work like this. Let alone rogue field work.

I like his tenacity. An if he plays it smart, he’ll go far with us.

5: Sam Loved Amanda  
It was hard with her from the start. The sex was great, of course, it was everything else was a struggle. Amanda was great to slog through the mud in Columbia with, but we didn’t transition to civilian life easily. I think if Mack hadn’t happened, we would’ve broken somehow. It was too hard, too much fire, too much passion at once. And that’s the statement of the year, coming from this guy.

I let go a long time ago. Stopped trying to find that kind of love and decided to get what I could from the dames around me. Sometimes I’m scared that she’s it, and I’m never gonna feel that way again. That she was the love of my poor little life.

And I keep on loving her, even though I shouldn’t.

6: Everyone Loves Sam

Why does Sam Axe get all the ladies? Because he’s smooth, smart, dresses sharply, looks good and smells great.

And he only refers to himself in the third person when it’s absolutely necessary.


End file.
